Castle Age Wiki:Manual of Style
This page will give an idea of how to write articles and edit existing ones so they are consistent with many of the similar articles. General Article Guide Article and Picture Names All article names and picture names should use the same names as the corresponding element the game. All words in the article name should have the first letter of each word in the article's title capitalized, with two exceptions. The first letter in the words "a", "an", "the", or "of" should be in lower case. If there is a monster and a hero with the same name, the word "hero" should appear at the end of the hero article's page, in parenthesis. If there is punctuation in the name of something, include this as well. Examples: *Mephistopheles *Mephistopheles (hero) *Azriel, the Angel of Wrath Sections Where appropriate, articles should be split up into sections. This makes them easier to read and edit. Each section should have a title. The title of each section should follow the same guidelines as article titles. Markup Use two equal signs ( ) style markup for headings. Start with , add the heading title, then end with . A section heading would look like this: : Section A subsection's heading would look like this: : Subsection Categorizing Each article must be categorized, and done so according to which category applies to it. A list of categories can be found Links Make links only where they are relevant to the context. In most cases, links need not be made to the same article or article section multiple times. This means that if Keira is mentioned 5 times in the entire article, only the first appearance of the word need be linked. Adding Images A majority of the images from Castle Age have already been added, so before adding an image, check the Images categories to see if the image has not already been added to the database. Categorizing As with articles, Each article must be categorized, and done so according to which category applies to it. If you are unsure what category an image goes in, use the general images category: Category:Images, and it will be moved accordingly from there. Copyright Always select a Licensing: template from the drop-down menu on the upload page. Fair-Use As all images from Castle Age are copyrighted images, any image uploaded must have fair-use rationale and must have fair-use rationale and must have the template. Layouts Listed pages should use the following layouts. If you see something in ALL CAPITAL LETTERS, remove them, and either delete those words, or replace them with missing data that the words in ALL CAPITAL LETTERS was talking about. Monsters If you are not sure what to put in any part, you may see the corresponding part of another Monster page. (USE THIS NEXT LINE IF THERE IS A HERO WITH THE SAME NAME AS THE MONSTER) : This article is about the monster. For the hero, see NAME (hero). (IF THERE IS MISSING INFORMATION ON THIS NEW MONSTER PAGE, ADD THE FOLLOWING LINE) MONSTER NAME can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have the ALCHEMY COMPONENTS, which comes from the WHERE YOU GET ALCHEMY COMPONENT You have NUMBERS hours to complete the battle before it flees. = Basic Information = MONSTER NAME has roughly NUMBERS health. Up to NUMBERS people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* NUMBERS people levels NUMBERS :* NUMBERS people levels NUMBERS :* NUMBERS people levels NUMBERS :* NUMBERS people levels NUMBERS This battle uses the Monster Class/Divine Armor/Piercing/Resistance systems. = Special Information = Piercing/Resistance MONSTER NAME has +X Piercing Resistance and +X Fire Resistance. It will block 0.4% of damage done to it for every Piercing Resistance point and 0.5% for every Fire Resistance point, for a total of X% damage block from Piercing and X% from Fire. Siege Weapons While fighting MONSTER NAME, there are NUMBERS different siege weapons that can be launched to deal extra damage. = Attacking MONSTER NAME = MONSTER NAME Power Attack Damage Formula ??? = Lore = Before The Quest: QUEST NAME ADD THIS IF YOU GET THE ALCHEMY COMPONENTS TO SUMMON THE MONSTER FROM A QUEST Quest Completion ADD THIS IF YOU GET THE ALCHEMY COMPONENTS TO SUMMON THE MONSTER FROM A QUEST MONSTER NAME Summoned TEXT MONSTER NAME Slain TEXT = Rewards = Rewards After Slaying MONSTER NAME Loot Damage Threshold *1 Epic Drop = ?? damage (??%) *2 Epic Drop = ?? damage (??%) *3 Epic Drop = ?? damage (??%) 'Legendary Drop Rate' Under 12 million = ??% 12.00-14.99 = ??% 15.00-17.99 = ??% 18.00-20.99 = ??% 21.00-24.99 = ??% 25.00-30.99 = ??% 31.00-39.99 = ??% 40.00-42.99 = ??% 43.00+ million = ??% ??% LEGENDARY ITEM ??% LEGENDARY ITEM ??% LEGENDARY ITEM Source: Castle Age Monsters Damage/Loot Spreadsheet = Notes = * Introduced DATE = See Also = * MONSTER NAME Attack Formula Heroes = Stats & Levels = = Associated Equipment = EQUIPMENT NAME (NUMBER Attack, NUMBER Defense) - EQUIPMENT CLASS (WEAPON, OFFHAND, MAGIC, ETC) Item Bonus: BONUS to HERO NAME USE THE FOLLOWING IF THE HERO HAS OLD ARTWORK = Notes = * REFERENCE? Quests QUEST AREA is the NUMBER area available for questing in Castle Age. To unlock QUEST AREA, you must complete the special mission in PREVIOUS QUEST AREA (SPECIAL MISSION NAME). Main Quest NUMBER: QUEST NAME TEXT FOR QUEST Sub-Quest 1: SUB-QUEST NAME Sub-Quest 2: Ready the Horses Special Mission: SPECIAL MISSION NAME TEXT FOR QUEST Notes * Introduced DATE * You do not need to repeat the Special Mission to unlock the Sub-Quests for the Main Quests. Once the Special Mission has been completed, and once a Main Quest hits 100% influence, it will then automatically unlock the Sub-Quests. * Gold/Energy= Average Gold divided by Energy Spent. * "Quest Completions before 100% Influence" represents the number of times you need to do a quest before you can get your influence there up to 100%. * The MONSTER SUMMONING ORB is both an Alchemy and a Magic drop. As a magic item, it has 0 attack and 0 defense points. By going to your Alchemy page, you may summon MONSTER, who is a Monster. * You can have only 1 MONSTER SUMMONING ORB at a time. That means when you already own an MONSTER SUMMONING ORB, and repeat the quest, even if the game says an MONSTER SUMMONING ORB dropped you still have only 1 MONSTER SUMMONING ORB. If you use it to summon MONSTER NAME, you can get a new one from quest. * OTHER NOTES, OR WHATEVER Manual